Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud (フォックス・マクラウド, Fokkusu Makuraudo) is an anthropomorphic red fox and the main protagonist of the Star Fox series. He is additionally a pilot, combatant, adventurer, and bellwether of the Star Fox team. Fox is the son of James McCloud, who edified him throughout his childhood to never give up. Fox McCloud was a cadet at the Cornerian Defense Army Academy when he heard the news that his father, James McCloud, had met a violent end at the hands of the twisted genius, Andross. The senior McCloud had been betrayed by his own wingman, Pigma Dengar, and delivered into a deadly trap from which there was seemingly no escape. Only James's wingman, Peppy Hare, managed to limp home in his badly damaged starfighter. As the only survivor of the original Star Fox Team, Peppy insisted that the young Fox take on the leadership of the group and form a new team of pilots. Thrust into the leadership role that he wasn't prepared for, Fox recruited the hot-tempered Falco Lombardi and the mechanical genius Slippy Toad to make up the new Star Fox Team. For a price, this crack group will fight against any threat to the Cornerian star system. Although it may appear that the Star Fox Team is motivated only by financial gain, it will only accept missions that serve to uphold justice. 'Biography' ''Lylat Wars Fox was raised by his father on Corneria, albeit he was born on Papetoon. He exhibited exceptional aerial skills even at a puerile age and joined the Cornerian Flight academy along with Slippy Toad. Later, outlandish activity would be reported emanating from the planet, Venom, where five years antecedently General Pepper had vetoed the delusional power-mad scientist, Andross. James McCloud, member of the Star Fox team, flew to Venom to investigate, but was apostatized by his fellow pilot Pigma and he along with Peppy were captured. Peppy soon managed to elude and James was suppositiously killed by Andross. Peppy returned from the incident as the sole survivor to apprise Fox of his father's fate. Emotionally prehended by the news, Fox dropped out of the Academy in order to avenge his father's ostensible death. Peppy took Fox under his wing, and together composed an incipient Star Fox team, recruiting Falco and Slippy to the team. Star Fox was called upon to stop Andross and preserve the Lylat System. Fox led an incipient Star Fox team throughout the battles in the Lylat System, running into allies and enemies alike. His amity with Bill Grey was revealed during one of these missions, and he withal goes head-to-head with Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf and others. Once Star Fox reached Venom, they fought through its defensive lines or Star Wolf all the way to Andross's base (depending on which route the player takes). Despite the protests of his team, Fox faced Andross alone. After Fox vanquished him, Andross self destructs and is inclined to take Fox with him, but then Fox's father, James McCloud, appears to guide him out of the base, while in the way out he verbalizes the famous quote "Never give up, trust your instincts" and mentions how vigorous Fox has become, determinately evanescent when prosperously exiting the base. Fox then left victorious as Andross' base exploded abaft him. They headed back to Corneria, where General Pepper offered to officially integrate Star Fox into the Cornerian army. Fox relucted, stating that they preferred to do things their own way. Titania Incident Four years after the Lylat Wars, the tranquility times have taken a heftily ponderous toll on the Star Fox team. After a training session with Falco (involving Game Boy-like contrivances and Arwings kindred to the pristine Star Fox design), he receives a distress signal from Katt Monroe. Falco leaves abruptly to endeavor and avail her, much to Fox and the rest of the team's protests. They then decide to visit the Corneria research Base on Titania, meeting up with the officer in charge of the base, Captain Shears, and he accepts their request, though under one condition. Fox and his team has to wipe out some Andross remnants who are making off with some "data" relating to Andross' research. When Fox is fighting off the Andross vessel, he then descries another Arwing disembarking the ship, and realizes that Falco seems to have "defected" to the Androssians. Falco then commences firing on Fox, thus coercing Fox to go into a dogfight with Falco. After Peppy asked why Fox got into the Dogfight in the first place, Fox then explicates that Falco had emerged from the Androssian ship, ostensibly siding with them. Peppy then feels perturbed at what he's hearing. Fox then admits that he's commencing to feel suspicious about Shear's true motivations. Shortly after Slippy is sent to the base to investigate (much to his chagrin, as he had deplorable recollections from the last time he visited the planet), The Androssians hail the Star Fox team. Turns out the "Androssians" were genuinely Katt Monroe's team, the Hot Rodders, and that they were never affiliated with Andross. In fact, the reason why they had been on the planet is because they discovered data pertaining to the project that Shear's is involved in and was intending to expose it. After learning from ROB that the project authentically involved cloning Andross, they withal learn that Slippy had been captured by the research facility under shear's command. Following Peppy's directions to Slippy's cell, Fox and the Hot Rodders cooperate to foil Shear's plans. Fox and Shears have a sword duel that mostly involved Shears chasing Fox around on his Titanian River Boar. Lamentably, the Andross clone had matured far more rapidly than anticipated and liberated from the cloning container in a fit of rage by seeing Fox. Fox endeavored to apprehend Shears, but when Shears endeavored to elude, he ended up being killed by his very own engenderment, and Andross then endeavors to suck Fox in. Upon Slippy's return they then notice that the Landmaster is still in the docking bay, and Fox endeavors to utilize a Nova Bomb on Andross to endeavor and ravage him, eradicating the base and proximately killing himself and Slippy in the process. After learning that Falco is leaving the team at least for the time being, he heeds Falco's last request and tells Katt that she and her friends should disband the Hot-Rodders. Four years later, he is training with Slippy (albeit this time with a model resembling the Game Boy Advance), and he beats slippy (causing him to remark that Slippy's not authentically an adequate rival), He asks ROB that no official requests have been made for them, but they do have a concern for a particular planet. Fox then decides with the remnant of the Star Fox team that they should endeavor and preserve it. Presumably, they withal asked sanction for General Pepper to carry out the mission. Saurian Crisis Eight years after the events of the Lylat Wars, a way more cockier and immature Fox McCloud calmed the conflict on Dinosaur Planet (later kenned as "Sauria") by teaming with Prince Tricky of the EarthWalker tribe and returning the SpellStones to their rightful positions in two of the planet's temples, liberating a confined Krystal by returning the five remaining Krazoa Spirits to their rightful positions, thwarting the orchestrations of General Scales, and vanquishing a reawakened Andross, who was abaft the troubles on Sauria. He was verboten from bringing his blaster into the mission by Pepper as a condition to accepting the mission, as Pepper believed that they needed to solve the quandary without resorting to brute force, albeit he nonetheless managed to make do with a staff that he found near the landing site which pristinely belonged to Krystal. After that, he returned to Great Fox, and General Pepper paid him for preserving Sauria. He and Falco Lombardi (who had left after the events of the Titanian incident.) were reunited, and Krystal joined the Star Fox Team. Immediately afterwards, the Star Fox Team ostensibly utilized the mazuma that Fox received to rehabilitate the Great Fox, as well as oiling ROB 64 and upgrading the Arwings and Landmasters. Aparoid Invasion It has been a year since the events of the Saurian Crisis and an incipient enemy has arisen. This time the Star Fox team must ravage the Aparoids, a creature of the unknown, able to surmount machines, battleships, and even bodies of others. Fox plays a crucial role in subjugating the Aparoids, firing the final shot to bring down the Aparoid Queen. It is due to the Aparoid threat that Fox and his team joined forces with their rivals, Star Wolf team, to subjugate the Aparoids. Something intriguing to note is that this is the first Star Fox game where the rest of Star Fox joins Fox in the final battle, though for only part of it. Anglar Blitz Once again, the Lylat System falls under peril, this time under attack by an incipient foe kenned as the Anglar, who originated from Venom's acidic oceans. It is up to Fox to preserve the galaxy once more by gradually liberating invaded territory and arriving at Venom to vanquish the Anglar Emperor. This time, he commences the battle with only ROB 64 at his side, as the team has been disbanded for sundry reasons. Along the way, other characters will join Fox and the team becomes whole again. In a special ending, Fox finds a deep secret about his father but it ostensibly doesn't phase him nor does he seem to descry. 'In the games' Star Fox Fox is the main character in ''Star Fox. He sets out with his team to vanquish Andross, but to his displeasure, the Andross that was fought was only a decoy. ''Star Fox 64/3D Fox has the role as main character again in ''Star Fox 64/3D ''. His amicable nature contrasts that of Falco's. He sets out with his team to avenge his father's death, after learning of it from Peppy. Afore each mission, General Pepper and Fox review the planet the team is about to enter. Additionally in this game, Fox's rivalry with Wolf O'Donnell is revealed, as the two target each other and make remarks in dogfights. Star Fox Adventures In ''Star Fox Adventures, Fox is shown to have a more frolicsome, goofy, and less solemn nature, in contrast to his comportment in Star Fox 64 and Super Smash Bros. Fox is the main playable character of the game, along with Krystal, with whom he composes a relationship. Fox must make utilization of Krystal's staff's abilities and the avail of Prince Tricky to venture through the game and fight the SharpClaw led by General Scales. Peppy, Slippy, and ROB provide avail, but aren't physically involved in the game. At the terminus, Falco rejoins the team, to Fox's congeniality, and so does Krystal. Fox endeavors obnubilating his feelings for her when she thanks him, but ROB reveals his emotions, disconcerting him. ''Star Fox: Assault Fox appears again in ''Star Fox: Assault, accommodating a role akin to the one he played in Star Fox 64, with a more solemn posture than the one he had in Adventures. Fox and his team's pristine mission was to take down Oikonny and his revolter forces, but an incipient threat arrives: the Aparoids. Fox's rivalry with Wolf withal softens in this game, as the two become less of enemies and more of friends, but still vigorous rivals. Fox reveals his feelings for Krystal even more when revisiting Sauria after subjugating the Aparoids that had invaded there. This time, it is brought up by Tricky, who is now a grown prince. :Instruction booklet description - Head of the commandos-for-hire Star Fox team. He's responsible and extremely capable of accessing situations and giving orders, not to mention a fiery hero with a strong sense of responsibility and a record of success. ''Multiplayer stats Fox is playable in the multiplayer mode of ''Assault as well as the story mode. He has balanced stats and the second best Arwing Adeptness of all characters in the game behind Falco and the second best Landmaster Skill, behind Slippy. His preferred weapon in Assault is the standard Blaster. ''Star Fox Command in ''Star Fox Command.]] In Star Fox Command, Fox accommodates the role of main character again. He now flies his own spacecraft, the Arwing II, which is an ameliorated version of the Arwing. The Arwing II can be upgraded depending on which way paths the player opts to progress to through the game. ''Ending 1 - The Star Fox Team During Ending 1 after the vanquishment of the Anglar forces, Fox spends most of his time convincing Krystal to stay with the team. He is prosperous after telling her that they will always be together, and the team goes to Aquas to meet Slippy's fiancee, Amanda. Slippy and Amanda get espoused on a beach, and Amanda joins the team to be more proximate to Slippy. Ending 2 - Fox and Krystal After the Anglar Emperor falls in Ending 2, Fox decides to retire and stay with Krystal. The two have a son denominated Marcus, who, in his teenage years, is enrolled in the Cornerian Flight Academy, where he learns how to fly the Arwing like his father and grandfather. Additionally like his forefathers, Marcus leads an incipient Star Fox team, with Falco as the adviser and Slippy's eldest son and Lucy's daughter as his wingmates. Ending 3 - Left Alone The Anglar Army is subjugated at the Asteroid Belt, and Wolf sends a transmission to the Star Fox team verbally expressing how frustrated he is at having his work go unnoticed. Along with the message, Panther tells Krystal that he reluctantly accepts her rejoining Star Fox. After a few months, Krystal can no longer handle the pressure and leaves the team to go back to Panther and Star Wolf, leaving Fox alone and unloved. Ending 9 - G-Zero'' After Pigma is vanquished by the Star Fox team, Fox gets a transmission from Star Wolf verbalizing that they had beaten the Anglar forces and introduced Krystal as a proud member of the team. Fox visually perceives this and he becomes dispirited, marginally eating or slumbering. Falco execrates visually perceiving his friend in despair, and has a conception; leave the mercenary business to become G-Zero Racers. They remodel their Arwings and enter the G-Zero Grand Prix, and soon forget about their pasts as they become famous as G-Zero Racers. 'Super Smash Bros. series' Fox McCloud has appeared in every Super Smash Bros. game to date as a default playable character. He wears his Star Fox 64 outfit in the series. Fox is an expeditious, light-weight character in each game, which contradicts his balanced stats in other games. ''Super Smash Bros. Fox is a playable default character in ''Super Smash Bros. He is a lightweight, designating he can be facilely knocked-out at low percentages. His blaster can stun enemies in their tracks, his reflector can redirect other projectiles back at whomever is shooting at him, and his Fire Fox move launches him in the air a short distance. Fox has the second most expeditious running speed in the game, behind Captain Falcon. ''Palette swaps 'Character profile' Following his dead father's footsteps as the young leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's piloting of the super-high-performance combat ship ARWING for the Lylatian System is still fresh in our memories. His one weakness may be his difficulty earning the trust of his teammates. Super Smash Bros. Melee '', unlike his design in ''Super Smash Bros..]] Fox appears again as a playable default character in Melee. Fox is a lightweight (lighter than he was in the antecedent game), and still the second most expeditious. Fox has the fastest falling speed of any character in the game, which compensates for his lost weight and can be acclimated to his advantage. However, Fox is at a disadvantage when it comes to eluding throwing combos or some forms of juggling. Melee integrates a dash attack, called the Fox Illusion. His Blaster is additionally expedited, and has rapid-fire capabilities, but enemies don't flinch at the impacts of its shots. His Fire Fox move additionally amends by going further than in the pristine Super Smash Bros. Additionally, at the commencement frames of the assailment, characters who come in contact are perpetually burned. Fox and Falco can perform a secret taunt on the Corneria and Venom stages by alternatively tapping left and right on the control pad. After that is done, Peppy and Slippy will fly over more often and verbalize things. If Fox utilizes the taunt, Falco appears alongside them. If Falco utilizes the taunt, Fox appears alongside them. If they're both on the stage, only Peppy and Slippy will verbalize. ''Palette swaps File:SSBM Red Fox.jpg|Fox's red clothing File:SSBM Blue Fox.jpg|Fox's blue clothing File:SSBM Green Fox.jpg|Fox's green clothing 'Trophies' Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fox withal makes an appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character by default. He is the only character that does not appear in the E-3 trailer. His outfit in Brawl is homogeneous to, though not plenarily identically tantamount to, his Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Command designs. Additaments include a holster for his gun, a scouter-like piece of equipment over his right ocular perceiver, and his Reflector contrivance is now visibly visually perceived on his belt. His headset's microphone additionally appears on the right side of his face instead of the left, which was the case for all of its antecedent appearances. His Final Smash is the Landmaster, which can hover, Barrel Roll and shoot potent blasts from the cannon. Fox, like Nintendo's other titular characters, has a major role in the Subspace Emissary. Fox is the only (or one of the few) characters that has transmuted habiliments afore he could star on a another game. He can perform a special taunt that opens a communications during a fight; however, he can only perform this taunt on one of his stages like Corneria and The Lylat Cruise. To make the taunt, Fox must first knock out an opponent on the stage then perform a taunt expeditiously. If Fox gets hit afore he can culminate the taunt, it will fail and the special taunt can only be endeavored once per fight. Falco and Wolf can perform this taunt as well. Snake can do it in his stage(Shadow Moses island) additionally, except he verbalizes in the communications channel to learn about the brawler he knocked out. Palette swaps File:SSBB Red Fox.jpg|Fox's red clothes File:SSBB Blue Fox.jpg|Fox's blue clothes File:SSBB Green Fox.jpg|Fox's green clothes File:Black Fox.jpg|Fox's black (dark) clothes File:White Fox.jpg|Fox's white clothes 'Special Moves' *Standard B: Blaster: In Super Smash Bros. it is used to make approaching characters flinch, but in Melee and Brawl, it has no flinching power and is good for racking up damage on an approaching character. *Side B: Fox Illusion: Introduced in Melee, Fox will kneel and dash in the direction he is facing at an astounding speed. His illusions abaft him can cause damage. *Up B: Fire Fox: In Super Smash Bros., it had short range and was scarcely useless. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it could burn his opponents while charging up and had longer range. The same applies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However utilizing Fire Fox on a Smash Ball will grant the ability to utilize the Final Smash immedietely. *Down B: Reflector: Fox's reflector has the unique ability to redirect an opponent's projectile back at them. Other reflectors have come along, but none are as expeditious. *Final Smash - Landmaster: Fox will yell "Landmaster", jump in the air and come back down with a cyclopean tank. He will be able to shoot sizably voluminous blasts of energy and roll. He can additionally hover, so eluding this one is arduous. File:BlasterBrawl.jpg|Blaster File:Fox illusion.jpg|Fox Illusion File:Firefox.jpg|Fire Fox (seen in Melee) File:Fox Reflector.jpg|Reflector File:Fox'sLandmaster.jpg|Landmaster Fire Fox.jpg|Fire Fox (As Seen In Brawl) foxwithfalco.jpg|Fox loses for Falco, seen in post battle stats. Fox 071004a-l.jpg ''Role in The Subspace Emissary An Arwing is seen engaging the Battleship Halberd, but is soon struck by the grapple arm of the combo cannon and commences to fall toward its deck. This causes Kirby and Zelda/Peach to be blown overboard in its wake. It is later shown that the Arwing crash-landed at the edge of a jungle, near a lake. Diddy Kong discovers the Arwing, but legendary Pokémon Rayquaza elevates from the lake and territorially attacks the Arwing with a Dragon Pulse, setting it aflame. As Diddy Kong is snatched up by the incited Pokémon, Fox is ejected from the cockpit of the burning Arwing and proceeds to effortlessly rescue Diddy Kong from the clutches of the serpentine Pokémon utilizing his Fox Illusion. In its anger Rayquaza uses another Dragon Pulse at Fox. Fox then utilizes his reflector to reflect the Dragon Pulse back at Rayquaza. Then Fox and Diddy Kong battle Rayquaza. After the two vanquish the giant Pokémon, Fox endeavors to depart, but is dragged away by Diddy Kong deeper into the jungle. Soon, they fight Erroneous Bowser and vanquish him. Suddenly, the authentic Bowser fires his Dark Cannon at them, scarcely dodging the shot. Albeit Diddy Kong is alacritous to fight Bowser, Fox kens that they don't have a chance against his Dark Cannon, so he prehends Diddy Kong and jumps off a cliff. After recuperating from the fall, they are ambuscaded by Bowser again, who prospers in turning Diddy Kong into a trophy. Bowser then endeavors to turn Fox into a trophy, but he manages to dodge the shot, so Bowser sends some Shadowbugs to engender Erroneous Diddy Kong, outnumbering Fox. Falco Lombardi suddenly appears out of nowhere in his Arwing and preserves Fox from Bowser by eradicating his Dark Cannon, coercing Bowser to elude. Erroneous Diddy Kong commences to absorb more Shadowbugs, becoming gargantuan as a result. Fox utilizes the opportunity to revive the authentic Diddy Kong, and the three fight Erroneous Diddy Kong. After Falco indisposingly joins the group (being dragged along by Diddy in the same manner as Fox was earlier, much to Fox's regalement), they find a ship carrying Donkey Kong's trophy to a floating island. The Great Fox suddenly appears, and as Falco and Diddy Kong endeavor to liberate Donkey Kong, Fox plans to take down the Halberd with the Great Fox. The Great Fox duels with the Halberd, but it culminates up getting tethered to and carried away by it, gets crashed into a mountain, and flies away in smoke. Later on, as Peach and Sheik/Zelda are making their elusion after Solid Snake liberates them, Fox is optically discerned assailing the Halberd again in his Arwing. During the fire-fight, some of the Arwing's blasters hit perilously proximate to Peach. Sheik does a very high range teleport on top of the Arwing and ruptures the cockpit. Both Sheik and Fox fall out of the Arwing and on the Halberd deck. They commence running towards each other at high speeds and just afore they break into a fight, Peach desultorily offers them a cup of tea. Albeit Fox is shocked by this, when Sheik accepts hers, he accepts his as well. Just as they do, a group of Shadow Bug Mr. Game & Watches fall from the Halberd's cockpit and form into Duon. The three are joined by Lucario and Solid Snake (who knocked them down there in the first place), as well as Falco who arrives on another Arwing, and vanquish the monster. Duon leaves abaft the authentic Mr. Game & Visually Examine's trophy as it vanishes. Fox prepares to blast the trophy, but Peach approaches it and revives Mr. Game & Visually Examine. Fox along with Falco joins the rest of the heroes in the assault on the Subspace Gunship and the assailment on Tabuu. Trophy descriptions 'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / Nintendo 3DS Fox is set to appear in the upcoming Super Smash Bros denomination for the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS systems as a default playable character. His design is marginally homogeneous to his antecedent one with some alterations, such as the additament of authentic fur and apparel, in contrast to his incipient cartoony style. An ebony outline will be circumventing him on the 3DS version in order to make him stand out at distances. In game footage and his official artwork suggest Fox will still remain an expeditious character and he still keeps his blaster. '''Other Appearances ''Star Fox 2 Fox was pristinely going to appear in ''Star Fox 2, but the game was scrapped to make way for the then-upcoming Nintendo 64. ROMs of the game in sundry stages of development were leaked on the Internet. ''Star Fox 64 manga Fox appears as the main character in the Star Fox 64 manga, performing the same role as he does in the games. Fox is shown to bear a cumbersomely hefty grudge against Pigma for his malefaction against his old team and believes in the rumours circumventing Wolf's involution with the fate of James. He gets very facilely worked up over the state of his tattered uniforms and deplorably damaged conveyances. Later on at Venom, Fox shows sympathy for Pigma when he is tortured by Andross for making perpetual deceit. General Pepper is even more altruistic with his promotional offers and makes an endeavor to grant Fox the rank of Cornerian Minister of Bulwark, but Fox is more content to remain a minuscule expeditious team than a space fleet. The team departs as Fox promises that Pepper can always count on him. 'Cameos and references in other games' Fox and other Star Fox elements have minimized cameos in other games. *In Stunt Race FX'', there is a portrait of Fox which can be found in track-side billboards. Supplementally, in one of the tracks, an Arwing will infrequently fly overhead. *In F-Zero X and GX, a character named James McCloud is a playable racer, bearing the name of Fox's father, as well as a similar appearance complete with ear-like hair and sunglasses. *In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, he along with the rest of his team appear in the ''Star Fox'' microgame. *In the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Fox was going to appear as a customer at the Starbeans Cafe along with other titular Nintendo characters. These scenes were superseded in the final product. 'Concept and Design' In 1992, Astronaut Games and Nintendo collaborated to engender a 3D space shooter for the Super Nintendo, provisionally titled 'SnesGlider'. The development team, led by Shigeru Miyamoto, redesigned what had been a tech demo into a rail shooter, with Nintendo designing the game and Astronaut handling the technical aspects. Miyamoto determinately settled on having a fox as the main character after visiting Fushimi Inari-taisha in Kyoto, the head shrine of Inari, a Japanese kami associated with foxes. Inari is portrayed as being able to fly, and its shrines, particularly the one in Kyoto, are circumvented by red arches (torii), giving Miyamoto the conception of a fox that could fly through arches. Fox's face was modeled after Inari's, and always wears a red "scarf" around his neck, like the statue, with the exception of his design from Star Fox: Assault. Fox's personality is modeled after Miyamoto's, with the denomination 'Fox McCloud' being suggested by Dylan Cuthbert, one of Astronaut's members. 'Physical appearance and traits' *Fox has green eyes which sometimes appear to be blue, orange-brown fur, and his golden-brown white-highlighted hair is cut into a crew cut. The rest of his skin is a cream-colored tone. He additionally has a bushy white-tipped tail. Fox is of medium/short height and medium weight, but this is contradicted in the Super Smash Bros. games, where he is a mid-sized target, but additionally very light. *Before Star Fox Adventures,Fox's eye color was inconsistently erratic. In-game, it was brown in Star Fox, but blue in puppets and most artwork (and infrequently green). In the unreleased Star Fox 2, it would have withal been blue. It was black in Star Fox 64 (along with the other characters), and given a consistent green afterwards. *Fox is an overall vigorous and loyal bellwether. Albeit scarcely of a cocky rogue with a propensity to disregard rules and regulations (and to repine if he's not being paid enough), he is ultimately, according to Star Fox Adventures, "pure of heart". Fox is shown to be very protective of his friends, as visually perceived in the games, of his team. Fox's countenance is always either a stoic look or cocky smile. *Fox speaks in a rather youthful voice in all games, but the style and personality differs with each voice actor. 'Portrayals' Fox has been voiced in the following games by: #''Star Fox 64'': Fox is voiced by Mike West in the English release, and by Shinobu Satōchi in the Japanese version. West reprised his role for the 3DS rerelease. #''Star Fox Adventures'': Fox is voiced by Steve Malpass. Like in Adventures, the English dialogue for Super Smash Bros. Melee is done by Steve Malpass. #''Star Fox: Assault'': Jim Walker in the English release and by Kenji Nojima in the Japanese release. Walker reprised his role for Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and Kenji Nojima does the same for his Japanese voice. 'Reception and popularity' Since the relinquishment of the pristine ''Star Fox, Fox has gained a cult following. Early in the Nintendo 64's lifespan, he has ranked fifth in IGN's top five best Nintendo 64 character list. IGN accoladed Fox's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, verbalizing that he featured some of the best texture work and modeling in the game. In their preview of Star Fox: Assault, IGN editors Juan Castro and Matt Casamassina described Fox's voice as "juvenile yet tough". Fox ranked eighth on GameDaily's Top 10 ''Smash Bros.'' characters list. In an IGN poll for voting from a list of ten Nintendo characters for favorite Nintendo character of all time, Fox came in fourth, behind Link, Mario, and Samus respectively. His quotes from Star Fox 64, along with Falco's and Wolf's, are withal popular and well-kenned. 'Gallery' See also:Fox McCloud/Gallery 'Trivia' *Fox is the sole member of Star Fox whose name does not apostatize his species, as Peppy and Slippy are genuinely a rabbit and frog. Yet the true identity of Falco's genuine species has become a controversy in a recent Iwata Asks interview. *Fox's nose was black in every game, but as of Star Fox Assault, it has become a dark brown. *Fox is the least verbalized member of his team during the Lylat Wars, with a count of 82 quotes. Omitting ROB who only verbalizes when compulsory. *''Star Fox: Assault'' is currently the only game where Fox does not wear his trademark red scarf. *''Star Fox Command'' marks the incipient cartoony appearance of Fox and the rest of the series characters, instead of authentic graphics due to authentic fur proving unpopular with players. Yet his fur and apparel will have an authentic render for the next Super Smash Bros. title. 'External links' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Yav8R9DcnA Fox's voice clips in Star Fox 64] *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/fox.html Category:Characters Category:Star Fox universe